


I’m No Little Mermaid

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [244]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merman Stiles Stilinski, No Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Gave Stiles Stilinski The Bite, The Pool Scene (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: When Stiles didn’t turn after the bite Peter gave him in the parking garage, he’d simply thought the bite didn’t take and he was just lucky not to die. Not once did he actually think the bite did do something to him, since he was still as bad as he’d always been when it came sports and he still bruised easily enough, and a cut healed as one would expect for a human. However, Stiles should’ve known he was that lucky, should’ve known the universe was just messing with him, because of course the bite did something.





	I’m No Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s all just calm down, alright. I get it, every one of you, myself included want this here treasure. We’ve all fought our way too it, some of you’ve lost men along the way, others have sacrificed their men willingly. Hey, NO judging, a lady has to do what a lady has to do in a patriarchal society. Now, shall we just take a small breather, I could tell a story if you’d like. 
> 
> So, around of 15Minutes happened in the early days of August, however, I failed to upload them but here we are now. 
> 
> Those familiar with this series and the rules of it, make your merry way down to A Change for I shall now try and explain to those unfamiliar with this series what it is and the rules, so nothing exciting. Now, everyone unfamiliar with this series and the rules, please take a seat and get comfortable. This series is a payment of sorts to my friends, and each story is written in 15minutes. If you can’t handle poorly told stories, bad grammar and typos, then leave now and be happy; however, if you can handle badly written tales then you are welcomed to move on to A Change.
> 
> A CHANGE has been brought on to this story, and that is a theme, and this time the theme is Creatures (this almost got me excited, but that feeling was swiftly crushed). ThankTheTreesAndTheBees wanted a story where while Derek and Stiles are stuck in the pool, Derek paralyzed and the Kanima stalking them, Stiles turns into a mermaid (merman).

The moment his whole body was surrounded by water, Stiles felt immediately that something wasn’t right with him. There’s a feeling of pressure unlike any he’d felt before surround his legs, the unpleasant sensation climbs all the way up his waist, and although he is able to bring Derek’s body up towards the surface just enough for his grumpy head to stick-up from the water, the unnatural scent of the water in the pool made his nose itch and for some strange reason it made his lunges burn and the back of his throat itch.

Something that Stiles could only describe as sharp ripples ran up his spine, heading all the way up to the top of his head, this rather unpleasant sensation doesn’t last as long as the pressure that surrounded his lower-limbs did but it leaves him feeling rather unfamiliar in his own skin.

By the time Stiles brings Derek’s head above the surface there’s this maddening itch between his fingers and a pressure underneath his fingernails, and with the many different irritating areas in his body itching terribly now, Stiles can’t help but think he might be having an allergic reaction to the water or possibly Derek. While he’d been underwater and kicking his way up to the surface with the limp body of a werewolf, Stiles hadn’t been aware of the fact that he could hear the frantic heartbeat of Derek Hale, and even taste Derek’s as well as his own fear in what little of the foul water that managed to slip into his mouth, it honestly wasn’t until his and Derek’s heads were above water that Stiles begins to notice his heightened senses.

Reaching the surface, he knows even before seeing to shocked expression on Derek’s face that something isn’t exactly right with him, but before Stiles has a chance to figure out what’s going on Derek coughs out, `The bite. ´

Then peering down to where both of their legs should be, Derek continues to say with eyes incredibly wide with amazement and shock, `The bite- it took. ´

`What? ´ Stiles asks, turning his attention away from the creature that still appeared far too interested in killing possibly the both of them.

`The bite. It took. ´ Derek repeats, in this way that makes Stiles thinks that the werewolf thinks him a little bit slow.

Casting his own eyes down Stiles expects to find his pathetic long limbs kicking desperately in an attempt to keep the both of them above the water, but that’s not what he finds.

Stiles finds his legs which Jackson liked to point out were as ugly as the legs of a chicken weren’t there, instead there was this powerful looking fishtail which moved lazily in the water. There are onyx and silver coloured scales that seems incredibly delicate in appearance, they look smooth and appears to reflect even the faintest of light. The rather dramatic looking fins are a rich dark colour, it’s hard to tell exact colour of his fins and he really doesn’t have the time to focus on such trivial things as colour since his legs were gone.

`What the Hell. What the fuck! ´ Stiles cries out in reasonable horror, realizing almost immediately that his legs aren’t the only thing that has changed, since his tongue brushes briefly against the back of sharp teeth that Stiles felt strongly did not belong in his mouth.

`You’re a – a mermaid. ´ Derek points out in disbelief and what Stiles would describe as awe.

`Merman! Merman! I’m a merman, thank you were much. Or a mer-creature or mer-person! ´ Stiles protests immediately even if the issue whether to call him a merman or mermaid wasn’t a thing of great importance, there was the far more pressing mater of the other scaly monster that clearly wanted to more than just give them a friendly hug. If they were lucky there would be time to argue about whether Stiles ought to be called a merman or not, and deal with the fact that the bite Derek’s uncle had forced on him had clearly done something rather unexpected.

Stiles had almost forgot about Peter giving him the bite, since he’d had no reaction to it, or believed that nothing had happened, other than leaving behind a wound that had gotten a little bit infected and left a permanent mark on his wrist. 

`You have a very nice voice, and your eyes are very pretty. ´ Derek suddenly says, almost as if he was suddenly stuck in some daze that made him look at Stiles in a very different way from the usual irritated and annoyed way.

`What? ´ Stiles croaks, still having an internal struggle to understand and digest the fact that Peter’s bite had done something, something that wasn’t anywhere near being a werewolf.

`I could listen to you talking forever. ´ the Derek says then, going as far as to sigh very much like Scott did whenever he got stuck admiring Allison Argent a little bit too much, and hell, now that Stiles really thought about it, Derek had that lost in puppy-love-look about him, and that look just wasn’t one that he’d expect someone like Derek Hale to ever wear.

`Dude, what the Hell? You can’t stand me, and especially not my talking. ´ Stiles cries-out, horrified by the thought that the poison that had paralyzed Derek’s body had suddenly done some serious damage to Derek’s brain.

`I love to listen to you. ´ Derek says softly, and again there’s that sigh that is beginning to unnerve Stiles almost as much the sounds coming from the lizard-monster stalking the edge of the pool.

`You could read the phone book to me, and I’d love it. I really would love that, you know, to just listen to you read to me. ´ Derek continues, again sighing and giving him heart-eyes without the hearts obviously, and Stiles nearly drops the guy out of shock but only just since Stiles isn’t stupid enough to drop Derek without giving him the heads-up, so that the guy could prepare himself for the whole holding-your-breath thing.

`Dude, stop. ´ Stiles almost begs, he’s well-aware that the relationship between him and Derek wasn’t great enough to handle something like this, he wasn’t even sure Derek would consider the two of them being in any sort of a relationship. Stiles was pretty sure that in Derek’s eyes he was nothing more than Scott’s tagalong friend that he had try and not kill, which was why Stiles knew allowing Derek to say or do something he might regret once whatever poison had taken hold of Derek was out of his system. 

A pitiful whine leaves Derek then, and it almost makes Stiles heart ache.

Sure, Stiles would love nothing more than to hear Derek say nice things about him, but he wanted those nice things to be delivered genuinely and not because of some spell, poison or for losing a bet. Having Derek say nice things against his will, it just felt incredibly wrong.

`Listen, ´ Stiles starts, deciding to voice the thoughts running wild inside his rattled head, `I don’t know much about mermen - maybe you do and if so, we should sit down and talk. ´ The miserable look that had appeared on Derek’s soaked face was swiftly replaced with something that looked very much like the expression of a very happy little puppy, which is just a little bit too much for Stiles’ heart to handle.

`But until we’re both are out of the water, and out of danger, and when I’m not wearing a tail, ´ Stiles continues, turning his attention away from Derek’s far too handsome and adorable face, focusing his attention instead on the lizard-creature that had now settled down to just watch and listen to them, `put that talk of me reading to you and possessing pretty eyes on hold. ´

`I’m also thinking, that while I’m, ´ Stiles starts to say, feeling a little bit hesitant about using the words shifted since he was fairly sure he couldn’t shift without surrounded by water which pretty much made him useless most of the time.

_So, what’s new?_ a fairly unkind voice in the back of Stiles’ head says then, snickering harshly that Stiles was always useless. Stiles really hates that voice, since it manages to chip away at his self-confidence each and every-time, more so now that Scott was growing more and more popular and leaving Stiles in the dust.

`Shifted. ´ Stiles groans out eventually, the word just doesn’t feel right when it comes to what happened to him, but Stiles continues on, `since there seems to be something like a Siren-effect going on here, and I’m really not comfortable with that. ´

`No, no, no, your voice is _just _nice. Like really-really nice. I love it. ´ Derek hoes on happily, as if this was some sort of confession he’d been dying to tell and was now forever and beyond grateful for being allowed to speak freely, this of course only serves to make Stiles feel a need to scream with frustration.

Of course, he’d like nothing more than for someone like Derek Hale to at least like him a little, or to just say something genuinely nice to him, or to just tolerate his presence without glares and growls. 

_You’re pathetic,_ that godawful voice says, and if Stiles could he’d punch that voice in the throat.

`Sure. Sure. ´ Stiles responds to Derek rather dismissively, which causes the paralyzed werewolf to whimper miserably but Stiles choses to ignore Derek, instead he focuses on trying to figure some way to save both of their asses.

There’s an unfamiliar part in him that urges him to sing, to call for the creature to dive into the pool of water and just drown it and present its heart to Derek as gift, and that side terrifies him beyond any threat Derek had ever made.

It’s pretty obvious to Stiles that he is no Ariel, not with the sharp rows of teeth and the sharp claws he’s only now noticed have replaced his blunt fingernails. With this new side of him urging him to drown the creature threatening the life of not only him but Derek too, and then rip its heart out, and the scales and sharp teeth it is simply impossible for Stiles not to see himself as a monster.

The fact that he even considers for a moment to sing, to call the creature into the water and then swiftly drag it to the bottom of the pool, makes him feel a little bit ill.

Stiles is also tempted to call for help, his phone sits safely on dryland so he could probably try and reach Scott, but he’s not entirely sure that his voice wouldn’t make things awkward with Scott too. Hearing Scott babble about his eyes being pretty or that his voice was lovely, well, that shit would bother Stiles for a few too many weeks if they were said with a look of pure awe or love. 

He’s quietly pondering his options, no longer than fifteen-or-so-minutes when suddenly the lizard-creature begins to pace around, the love-struck look in its eyes gone, replaced by something far less friendly and the moment Stiles turns to look at Derek he sees a rather alarmed looking Derek looking back at him.

`Don’t say_ anything_. ´ Derek growls at him, and Stiles whole heartedly agrees with remaining silent if it proved fruitful.

`You’re a merman. ´Derek states, earning himself a somewhat hostile eyeroll since Stiles mood continued to grow more and more sour.

`Your voice is dangerous, so don’t speak. ´ Derek goes on to say, which was something Stiles had already learned without Derek’s help.

`Listen, ´ Derek starts, watching warily the creature yearning to spill blood tonight, `I have an idea, if we wait until the venom has run its course, then I can swim to the edge of the pool while you distract, ´ Derek nods towards the direction of the creature hissing and pacing about the edge of the pool, as if it understood what was being said.

Stiles might not hold a great deal of confidence in Derek’s plan, he might even believe it would end in disaster, but he knows that they can’t simply wait and see whether or not the creature would eventually give-up on gutting one of them or the both of them. Stiles also doesn’t think he can continue keeping the slowly crawling panic attack from surfacing much longer, the last bloody thing he wants is to have a panic attack in front of Derek Hale who long before Stiles had even turned out to be a merman had seen him as something useless.

Stiles needs to get Derek out of there so that he could peacefully freak-the-hell-out over the whole fish tail thing he had going on, and once that was over and done then Stiles would have to tackle the issue of shifting back to normal. Stiles really needs to get back home since he can’t just start living in the pool, not when he’s got a mountain of laundry to do.

Giving Derek a short nod, be it a hesitant one.

Trying to distract his uneasy mind, Stiles starts counting the tiles of the pool but he loses count when Derek starts to speak once more.

`Nod or shake your head, don’t speak. ´ the werewolf says, which is unnecessary considering that Stiles isn’t an idiot.

`Are there any mermaids or mermen in your family? ´

Stiles nearly drops Derek then since his arms and hands want to express just how shock he was about this question, but thankfully Stiles is a bit more focused on not allowing Derek to drown to do such a dumb thing. Huffing out a frustrated breath, Stiles shakes his head.

`Are you sure? ´ Derek asks then, and it’s clear that the werewolf doesn’t believe him which earns Derek a solid Stilinski glare followed by a sharp and angry nod.

`It’s just, ´ Derek starts hesitantly, which does nothing to still the growing anger inside of Stiles.

`It’s just, from what I know about mermen, ´ Derek continues, glancing briefly at Stiles ear, ` you don’t just turn into a merman. It’s hereditary. You are either born as merman or mermaid. ´

Stiles really wants to argue against this claim, but with the way Derek and the thing by the pool had reacted to him speaking, silence on his part was better than speaking.

` I’m guessing you’ve been swimming in pools before, right? ´ Stiles nods at this, since yes, he’s been at the pool before and he’s swam in a couple of lakes too without half of his body turning into a character from freaking Finding Nemo.

`But you haven’t been swimming, not since Peter bit you, right? ´ Derek asks then, and again Stiles nods because it was true, he hadn’t dipped his toe in a pool of water in ages, `Well, then it’s been dormant, and the bite just awakened it. Peter gave it the spark to ignite it. ´

It takes every part of Stiles not open his mouth, because he really just wants to curse Derek’s uncle to the deepest and most miserable pit in hell, Peter just had to make Stiles’ life even more complicated.

`Stiles, there has to be some mermaid blood in your family. ´ Derek continues, and it fucking kills Stiles not to be able to voice his argument against this claim.

Stiles really just wants to voice his protest, wants to tell Derek that he has to be wrong about this, since there’s no way that one of his parents could have such a lineage, but the truth is that Stiles knows very little about the history of his family. His dad sure as hell never talked about his parents, and his mother was equally silent of her side of the family; and by the time Stiles became interested in his family history his mom was already gone, and his dad was unwilling to talk about anything that had to do with his late-wife or his own parents. 

What little Stiles knew about his mother’s side of family was that he’d been named after his grandfather, a person that Stiles knew his dad liked since he’d talked about Mieczyslaw just enough for Stiles to know that his grandfather had been very welcoming to his dad, and had helped his parents to buy the house that Stiles called home; Stiles also knew that his namesake had died not too long after he was born, recalling that both his parents had told him more than once that old-Mieczyslaw had kept on living just long enough to see him.

`It doesn’t really matter, not now. ´ Derek says, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, glancing over at the agitated creature pacing about the pool, `We’ll figure things out later, once we’re out of the pool. ´


End file.
